Rosario Vampire Detective
by Terrio180
Summary: Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi has entered his first year of High-School but now he realizes that he is in a school of demons. Join in and watch how he will survive and make interesting encounters.


Terrio: Well I'm a fan of Rosario Vampire and Yu Yu Hakusho!

Yusuke: And you got the idea to just mix the two

Terrio: Yep Yep!

Sabako: WHAT ABOUT MY STORY!

**Terrio kicks Sabako far away**

Terrio: Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this! Please Review and share ideas

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rosario Vampire

* * *

It is a bright and early morning. The weather was just right and all things seemed peaceful. It was going to be the first day of high-school for most but mainly for Yusuke Urameshi. Unfortunately he had failed his entrance exam, and thus caused him not to go to the nearby schools. He had to now attend a faraway school. To make it worst, he had just gotten a second chance at life after dieing in car accident trying to save a little boy, but in the process he gained the job of a spirit detective to make sure no demon attacked the town. In your mind your wondering how he was going to do this"YOKAI ACADEMY!" Yusuke shouted from the top of his lungs as he looked at his mom who explained the school. Yusuke's mom had no idea about the school and neither did Yusuke but apparently Koema had this all planned out. "Yea..I found a forum on it last night at the bar And keep your voice down mommy's head is hurting." Atsuko said holding her head. "Oh and while we're on the subject your gonna be gone for a while, Oh and you should get going the bus will be here in a few" Yusuke growled and started to put on his uniform. He wore jeans, a button down white shirt with a red tie, a green jacket, and some white tennis shoes. This was not the uniform code but Yusuke didn't care, he had never followed the rules before and he didn't plan to now. He quickly ran out the door heading to the bus stop where the bus was going to be at. When Yusuke got there, he immediately notice that no one was on the bus. "Wow, this is going to really suck" Yusuke said as he got on the bus. The Bus driver seemed mysterious and infact he chuckled and thought to himself _He's gonna be a very interesting one._ The bus had now set off to Yokai Academy. The drive was long and boring, but during that time Koema had came into contact with Yusuke. He taught him an interesting trick, but it only left Yusuke puzzled for why he might need it. Anyway the long drive had finally come to an end and Yusuke found himself having to walk the rest of the way to the academy. As he was walking he looked around the area, and notice that this place seemed very different and it also seemed very quickly. Suddenly there was this loud sound of a tire coming in fast and before Yusuke knew it he was hit from behind by a bike. As he flew forward he found himself being caught quickly and rolling on top of something. "Ahhh! Damn it! That really hurts!" Yusuke groaned as he got up off the ground and right before he could even take his anger on whoever did it, a cat had caught his tongue.

"I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice rang out. A young girl with waist length pink hair, and a school girl outfit started to apologize.

"Umm…uh..it's okay….um…I'm Yusuke Urameshi."Yusuke said as he introduced himself to the girl.

"I'm Moka Akashiya…err…I…can't.." Moka slowly approached Yusuke, who's head actually started to bleed from the previous crash. She moved closer and closer to Yusuke each moment, until she came as far as she could. "I'm sorry I'm a vampire…and your blood it…."Right as she bit him she uttered the last words from her mouth."Smells so good!" Yusuke grunted a little as it hurt for the moment. He felt a little weak at his knees for a moment, but then she stopped. "I'm sorry! I hope this doesn't change your opinion Vampires!" Yusuke rubbed his neck and looked at her with one eye. "It's cool if you gotta drink you gotta drink."Yusuke seemed very calm about the whole situation. Indeed he realized she was a classed as a demon but she didn't seem to be in the wrong. Moka suddenly jolted toward Yusuke and hugged him. "Yay! Then me and you can be friends right?" Moka seemed overly excited about being his friend and of course Yusuke couldn't help but agree.

_**Later on at the Academy**_

Yusuke had been in the class. Many of the students gave him a strange look, mainly because he was out of uniform. He didn't truly care of their opinions of him. The teacher had started to give out the rules and such of the academy. There were quite a few but not very hard to follow. Most of the rules Yusuke couldn't even do. The door to the classroom had opened and Moka walked in. Her beauty had most of the guys in the classroom mesmerized. When she saw Yusuke she quickly ran over and hugged him in the fashion where she almost knocks him out of his seat. They now sat in class and listened to the teacher give more directions. They weren't going to do much work sense this was the first day school. "Ever sense we came in this class I've smelled a human" One random student said. The teacher responded to the statement. "Impossible..if a human got pass the barrier then they would immediately be killed….and besides that there is only one human that has gotten to the demon world….and her name is Genkai.." There was a small ramble going on about this, and the teacher continued to explained; "Genkai is very famous amongst demons and well feared because of her tremendous strength, and therefore no one dares cross her path.." Yusuke seemed to be interested in learning more about this woman. Moka smiled at Yusuke and grabbed his arm and began to head out of the classroom for lunch. Yusuke had started to blush and most of the guys seemed to be jealous of him for being with a girl like her. Yusuke had a hamburger being it was choice, and the craving he had for, but he seemed deep in thought.

"Are you okay Yusuke?"Moka looked just a little concerned about him.

"Umm…you remember you told me you were a Vampire?" Moka knodded as she remembered. "That was my bad I didn't know it was against the rules at the time." Moka explained, but Yusuke continued on. "Well…I'm a human.."Moka looked in surprise, and before she could even react Yusuke found himself flying into a vending machine. As he looked up and saw it was a muscular brunette guy. "Why hang out with a weakling like him Moka? How about you try it with a guy like me?" Jin, the random demon, said as he looked at Moka. "I don't like mean guys like you!" Moka said as she ran to check up on Yusuke. Yusuke seemed angry and ready to fight but Moka wouldn't let him, of course because she knew he might not be able to handle this guy. Jin walked off and left them alone. Yusuke tried to calm down but he found himself speaking his mind. "Why'd you stop me! I could have taken him out!" Moka hugged Yusuke out of nowhere speaking closely to his ear. "I just don't want you to get in trouble or hurt.." Moka spoke softly into his ear. Yusuke blushed and seemed to be distracted by this. Yusuke only nodded and agreed with her. As they got up they went to their individual location, mainly their dorm room.

Koema had been in contact with Yusuke again and spoke to him telepathically. "So enjoying your first day at Yokai Academy?" Koema asked Yusuke. In a low growl Yusuke responded back to Koema in a slightly irritated voice. "You set me up you bastard! You didn't tell me I was going to leave home!" Yusuke was even angrier than earlier. "True..true…but this only until you're out of high-school then you can return home..but haven't you met any cool individuals?" Koema smirked as he asked. Yusuke began blush as he really thought about. "Actually there is one…" Yusuke muttered lowly. Suddenly there was a cry for help. Yusuke looked outside of his window and saw that it Jin carrying Moka off away from academy grounds. Quickly Yusuke cut his conversation with Koema short and ran out of his room to go help Moka.

_**Outside the Academy Ground**_

Jin had now dropped Moka to the ground. She looked up at him with fear and anger. "Now now don't look at me like that…I can't help but want to have a little fun with yo-!" Before he could finish the last word he found himself being blasted into the ground by one of Yusuke's punches. Yusuke stood there in a white t-shirt with some blue pajama pants on. He motioned his wrists in circles indicating that punch hurted him a little. "Punks like you who wanna take advantage of girls make me sick…" Moka looked at Yusuke in shock having never seen a human with strength like he did. Jin got up off the ground rubbing his face and glaring at Yusuke. "And you just pissed me off…so I think I'll put an end to your feeble existence right here!" Jin slowly began to change form. His body began hard as a rock and in fact he took the appearance of a rock. His power had now increased exponentially compared to Yusuke's current level. Swiftly Jin moved toward Yusuke aiming to hit Yusuke with extreme force.

_**Flashback**_

Back on the bus Koema had been talking to Yusuke about demons and such. "Yusuke there are going to be quite a few missions that I might give you while you're there.." Koema explained as he spoke to Yusuke telepathically. "And your point is?" Yusuke tried to get Koema to get straight to the point. "There might be times you might need to defend yourself therefore this technique is going to be of great use to you…but in the process you can only use once a week so use it wisely" Koema spoke in his child like tone and continued to explain the technique.

_**Current Moment**_

Yusuke is able to quickly dodge the attack and avoiding it at the last minute. In mid-air a blue aura began to surround Yusuke's body. He held out his index finger like a gun. A small orb of energy began to form at the tip. "TAKE THIS YOU UGLY FREAK! **SPIRIT GUN!**" The small orb expanded a little upon being released and now landed and hit Jin on his back. Yusuke landed next to Moka on one knee. He seemed to be exhausted just from that one shot. Moka looked at Yusuke still in shock. "Wow! Yusuke…your just…amazing!" Moka spoke at him not looking at him any different then when they first met. "Hehe-MOKA WATCH OUT!" Yusuke swiftly leaped in front of Moka as Jin came at her aiming a punch that could almost crush her. Yusuke flew back nearly about to pass out from the hit, but as he flew back he pulled the rosary charm around her neck and thus causing Moka to enter he true form. He body became more busty and more mature along with his pink her turning silver. Her eyes were more red now as she entered her true vampire form. Moka looked at Yusuke who had been laying on the ground then at Jin. " Ah…so you're the weakling who keeps bugging me…well I'm gonna get rid of you quick" Moka said with her hand on her hip. Before Jin could come up with a smug like comment, Moka leaped into the air up to Jin's face and twirled before sending a kick that would knock Jin far away. The battle ending less than fifty second. Moka walked over and grabbed her Rosary and then walked over to Yusuke. "Hmm….seems she's taken a liking to you.." Moka said before putting her rosary on. When Yusuke woke up he was laying in his dorm…next TO **MOKA?** Moka had snuck him into his dorm and stayed the night with him.

* * *

Terrio: Oolala! What were you two doing?

Yusuke: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Moka: What is he talking about Yusuke?

Yusuke: Nothing! Just ignore him!

Terrio: Hey Yusuke why are you blushin!

Yusuke: Shut up before I blast you with my spirit gun!

Koema: It hasn't been a week yet..

Terrio: Hahah! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter please Review and Give suggestions!


End file.
